30 Days OTP Challenge
by JenKristi
Summary: Johnlock. Rated K now, may change to T for later days. Depends on what I come up with.
1. Day 1 Holding Hands

_Quick A/N at the very beginning: Please don't expect me to upload one every day, because this is my project to sort of get my writing back up on its feet again. I'm going to write one as often as I can though, hopefully every day, but just so you know._

* * *

**Day 1: Holding Hands**

"Sherlock, it's just a dentist appointment," John sighed. "It's a stupid little check up on your teeth, please don't tell me you're scared of the dentist?"

"I'm not scared of the dentist, John. It's a waste of time, really. Time I could spend on a case!" Sherlock argued while walking over to a red chair close to the door. John sighed again before walking over to the green chair right next to the red one.

"Your teeth are important and you know that very well. Why are you so reluctant to do this?"

"Of course I'm reluctant. When you think of all the cases I could've solved during the hour I'm wasting on having a person look at my teeth, you see they are very unimportant and this whole thing is unnecessary!" Sherlock aggressively mumbled, pulling his feet up on the chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

John eyed him carefully, taking in his stressed features and the way his eyes flickered from person to person to the floor and back to new persons. He could nearly hear his brain working, figuring out all the life stories and problems to everyone in the room, like he always did when he was stressed.

"Sherlock Homes," a woman with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail said, expectantly looking at the people in the waiting room.

"Don't wanna..." Sherlock mumbled.

"Over here," John said to the woman, lifting his hand slightly to show where they were. "Come on, Sherlock."

John had gotten up, and now he looked at Sherlock, lifting his brows, staring him down. Sherlock looked at him for a couple of seconds before getting up too.

The woman smiled at them before showing them the way to another room that smelled of sterilization.

"Okay, Mr. Holmes, you can just sit down in that chair, the dentist will be right with you," the woman smiled at them before walking out and closing the door.

Sherlock quietly sat down, fiddling with his hands.

"Scared?" John asked him.

"No..." Sherlock mumbled.

"Want me to hold your hand?"

Sherlock's head turned to John, taking him in for a couple of seconds before looking down at the floor.

"... Yes."


	2. Day 2 Cuddling Somewhere

**Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere**

"John, this is ridiculous," Sherlock yelled, putting his gloves back on after warming his hands together.

"No, it's not!" John yelled back, giving the huge snowball one last push back to the half-finished snowman. "You act like a stubborn 5-year old half the time, why do you suddenly have to be so mature when it comes to stuff _actual_ 5-year olds love?"

John stopped in his tracks, bending his knees to get a good hold on the snowball. "Come help me now, you big baby!"

Reluctantly, Sherlock walked over to John and grabbed a hold on the snowball too. Together, they lifted the snowball up and on top of the two others. The snowman was huge, and with a smile, John pulled up a carrot, a few stones and a scarf from his pocket. He gave Sherlock the carrot and a couple of stones while putting the scarf around the snowman's neck.

Sherlock had a very grumpy face when he stabbed the top of the carrot right in the middle of the snow face like he used to stab knives in the wall on the inside of 221b. After a couple of minutes, Sherlock had placed all the pebbles on the snowman and John had found a shovel and arms.

"John, I'm cold!" Sherlock complained loudly while John admired their afternoon work.

"Come on, then, let's go inside," John said, putting an arm around his waist, full aware of the fact that Sherlock was not cold; he just didn't like most of the stuff he made him do.

Inside 221b, it was the perfect temperature, but John had however made hot chocolate. Sherlock had lied down on their sofa, yelling at the TV and how stupid the people there were.

"Care to give me some space here, too?" John said, carrying two large mugs with hot chocolate and marshmallows. Sherlock gave him a quick glimpse before scooping over and leaving enough space for John to sit down.

As soon as the hot chocolate was gone and the mugs were on the table, John let out a content sigh before changing position and spreading his legs apart just enough for Sherlock's body to fit there.

"C'mere," he said with a smile while putting his arms around the dark haired man. Sherlock scooped over to John and lay down on him, his head resting on the shorter man's chest, stomach to stomach. They both moved a little to get more comfortable before both fell silent, John muting the telly before stroking Sherlock's back in soothing circles.

"So did you have fun today?" he asked with a laugh.

Sherlock let out a grunt. "I don't see how you can think that such childish games will ever amuse me."

John chuckled and pulled Sherlock even closer, loving how his arms scooped in underneath him, holding him.

Sherlock closed his eyes and smiled when John pulled him closer, so he snaked his arms around John's chest and back. Not daring to say that he secretly enjoyed the childish stuff John made him do.


	3. Day 3 Watching A Movie

**Day 3: Watching a Movie**

"Ah, ah, Sherlock. No kisses until the worst part of your cold is over," John said with a smile, having to stop Sherlock when he wanted to greet him. "It's hard enough to take care of you when I'm not sick."  
Sherlock was cuddled up underneath a blanket on their couch with a terrible cold that had lasted for a few days, so John had gone out to get some necessities.

When John had pushed his head away, Sherlock looked so grumpy that John leaned over and kissed his forehead, lingering just a little bit longer than necessary.

"At least you don't have a fever," he mumbled, starting to unpack everything he had bought at the grocery store.

Sherlock opened his mouth and started rambling about how he was perfectly capable of taking cases when he just had a little cold with no fever, but was attacked by a coughing fit before he could finish the sentence.

"I told you not to speak much up, it only irritates your throat," John told him from the kitchen while putting the kettle on.

A couple of minutes later, John walked out in the living room with something tucked between his arm and torso and a cup of tea with honey in each hand.

"Bored?" he asked Sherlock while handing him one of the cups.

"Yes," Sherlock groaned which nearly gave him a cough fit again.

"Well then, I bought this," he took the thing he had tucked under his arm and gave it to Sherlock. "It seems that you can just forget about doing something productive for a few more days."

Sherlock looked at the DVD on his lap.

"Really, John. Stardust?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow and took a sip from his tea.

"Yes, Sherlock. _Stardust_. If you could just put away your attitude for a little while and try to enjoy this movie with me, I would be very grateful," John opened the DVD and walked over to the telly to put it on.

Sherlock still looked grumpy when John came back to the couch, so as soon as John had taken another sip of his tea and found a comfortable position, he grabbed Sherlock's blanket with one hand, and pulled Sherlock down on his chest while tucking him in.

"Comfortable?" he asked him.

"Yes," Sherlock mumbled, so John tilted his face up with a finger underneath his chin to kiss his nose.

"Now watch the movie with me."

Sherlock didn't respond, just nuzzled his cheek closer to John and blinked a few times when the opening scene began.

For the two hours the movie lasted, the only thing Sherlock did was to have a couple of coughing fits and ask John to pause it so they could have some more tea once. John didn't mind, he was glad to make him tea with honey; he know how much Sherlock's throat hurt. Not that Sherlock would ever complain about it.

When the movie was over, John turned his head to look at Sherlock.

"So?"

"So?"

"What did you think?"

"I did like some of the aspects, and I reckon it was fairly good, but it clearly isn't my style."

"So what's your style then?"

"Mmh," was all Sherlock said. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of John's neck and breathed in his scent.

John just cuddled him tighter, letting him rest, and buried his nose in Sherlock's curls, feeling him doze off.


	4. Day 4 On A Date

A/N: I'm so sorry it took a while! I'm sick (possibly the flu) and all I can do is stay in my bed and sleep during most of the day and feel too bad to write at night and just ugh. My sleeping is also so messed up. I _will_ update tomorrow too, promise!

* * *

**Day 4: On a Date**

"_Sherlock!_" John yells after walking back into the kitchen. "_WHAT_ have you done?"

"I haven't done anything!" Sherlock says, throwing his arms out.

"Yes, you bloody have! I was in the middle of making the two of us dinner with the only food we have left in this house, and now there is _green smoke coming out of the oven_." John sounds visibly upset when he utters the last words.

"Yeah... um, I'm sure it can be fixed... somehow," Sherlock mumbles and opens the door, only to get large puffs of the green smoke in his face. He coughs and falls backwards, getting caught by two strong arms.

"You stay away from that smoke, Sherlock, I don't think it's safe," John says, pulling him away from the oven before opening the windows. "When am I going to be able to make a decent meal without your experiments sabotaging it before I get a bite? Unlike you, I actually need food every day!"

Sherlock looks over at the green smoke and all of the jars filled with weird stuff placed out on the kitchen counters. He is feeling somewhat guilty, because the meal had actually smelt quite good before he had opened the door without looking and poured that container of something he wasn't sure what was inside. How had he not figured out the good smell came from inside the oven?

Sherlock looks back at John who is looking very annoyed. He knits his eyebrows together, deep in thought, before he gets up from the floor and walks to his room.

"Put this on, John," Sherlock says when returning with a sweater and a coat.

"What?" John looks puzzled.

"I'm taking you out tonight," Sherlock holds John's coat as he pulls the white knit sweater Sherlock is rather fond of over his head.

"Why?" John asks, letting Sherlock hold his coat out so he can stick his arms through.

Sherlock doesn't answer, just tugs at John's arm to make him follow him.

When they're outside of 221b, Sherlock raises his arm and catches a taxi.

"Not Angelo, then?"

Sherlock just smiles at John.

"Italian?" John smirks at Sherlock with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up," Sherlock mumbles while opening the door and letting John through.

"Table for two, please," John tells the waiter who then leads them to a small, lonely table more at the back. After the same waiter had taken their orders and left them alone, John folds his hand together on top of the table and looks at Sherlock.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Care to tell me why you have taken me to get my favourite food in a very nice restaurant?" John smiles.

Sherlock just looks down at the table cloth and fiddles with the napkin.

"Sherlock?" John chuckles and grabs Sherlock's hand over the table.

"Well, I _may_ have sort of ruined all the food you have made for a whole week, and _maybe_ I wanted to sort of... make it up to you," Sherlock mumbles with a little shrug.

"So letting you ruin the food for a week gives me Italian food on a date with my boyfriend? Sounds like something I should let you do more often."

Sherlock meets John's gaze with warm eyes and a chuckle, interlacing their fingers.


	5. Day 5 Kissing

A/N: Promised I'd update today! I feel much better after spending monday in bed instead of at school, and thank you to those who told me to feel better! I love you, so I tried to write a good one today.

* * *

**Day 5: Kissing**

The snow was drifting down outside. It looked like a dream when mixed with the dark night sky, and that was John Watson's exact thoughts. He had been standing by the window for a few minutes, a cup of tea in his hand, simply observing the pure beauty of the landscape.

Sherlock, on the other hand, was sitting on their couch on the inside of 221b, observing him. John seemed so lost in thought right now, completely still, which made it difficult to deduce what he was thinking about. It didn't seem like he was thinking bad thoughts, he looked too... at peace.

For a couple more minutes John just stood there before he suddenly turned away, put his tea cup on the table and grabbed his jacket.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Why?"

"It's beautiful outside, why not?" John smiled.

"It's nearly 12 am," Sherlock said, knitting his eyebrows together.

"If you're worried, you can join me," John teased Sherlock with a playful tone. Sherlock recognized it and quickly blew it off.

"You'll be fine."

"Alright then, I'm going to Hyde Park, in case you need me," and with those words, John shut the door and started walking down the stairs.

"But that's -" Sherlock started yelling after him.

"I'll be _fine_, Sherlock!" John yelled back up the stairs, cutting him off.

With a slam of the door, Sherlock was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

With John out of the house and nothing to work on, Sherlock quickly found out he was quite bored. Very bored, in fact. Couldn't John hurry home? How long had he been gone? Sherlock checked his watch and found out barely 20 minutes had passed. Doing a quick calculation, he figured it would still take John at least an hour and 10 minutes to get back home.

Sherlock sat still for a few more moments before he abruptly got up and walked to his room to pull on some decent clothing instead of the robe and the pyjama bottoms.

As soon as he had changed, he put on his scarf, gloves and coat before letting out a deep grunt when he closed the door to 221b.

* * *

John swore snow landscapes at night were so much more beautiful when you were walking in them instead of looking at them.

He stopped for a moment, just to look up at the night sky and the snow falling down everywhere around him. He had been walking for around 35 minutes now, and he was at the edge of Hyde Park when he suddenly heard someone running behind him.

With quick thinking and a glimpse at his watch, Sherlock started running down the road he knew John would have taken. He knew how long it took to walk to Hyde Park, and if he ran the rest of the time now, he would reach John just after he had walked into the Park.

Without paying attention to the stares he got, Sherlock hurried down Kendal Street. As soon as he reached Albion Street, Sherlock paused for half a minute to catch his breath. He checked his clock once again and started walking in a quick pace. He could walk down the rest of Albion Street and would still get to John in time.

* * *

_There he is_, Sherlock thought to himself as he reached Hyde Park. John had not gotten far inside, and for some reason he was standing quite still, looking up. Sherlock smiled quickly when he saw him, before he started jogging a bit quick to catch up with him.

When Sherlock was only a few metres away, John turned around.

"Sherlock? What are you doing here?" he asked with a confused expression.

"So that's your reaction, huh? Not even glad to see me?" Sherlock said with a smirk and a sarcastic undertone.

"Of course I am, you idiot. But did you seriously run after me just because you changed your mind about going for a walk?"

"What can I say, the flat was boring," Sherlock shrugged, watching John laugh at what he had said while he slowly walked up to him.

"So you don't mind me joining you, I hope, then?"

"Not the slightest," John said when Sherlock had finally reached him, cupping his head in his hands, dragging a thumb across his cheek. John's eyes fluttered with the caress.

For a moment, they just gazed into each other's eyes before they at the same time finally closed the space between them, locked in a soft, warm and tender winter kiss, snow softly drifting all around them.


	6. Day 6 Wearing Each Other's Clothes

A/N: I'M SO SORRY. THIS REALLY SUCKS AND IT'S REALLY SHORT BUT I JUST HAD TO UPDATE OK. Also, I'm still 'sick' (I don't even know if I'm sick anymore actually, I'm just exhausted. So exhausted I can't do anything) and I've been doing nothing, but had the power to do nothing so just ugh. Again, sorry, I'll try and update tomorrow!

* * *

**Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

"Why is it so damn cold here?" a shirtless John said, suppressing a yawn when he walked into the living room.

"Heating system broke down, we're gonna have to use the fireplace," Sherlock answered, tugging at the jumper he was wearing.

When John was finished rubbing his eyes and saw Sherlock, he smirked.

"Okay, Sherlock, I have two questions."

Sherlock looked up from his laptop and over at John.

"First, why didn't you fire up in the fireplace by yourself and second... is that my jumper?" John asked with a funny grin.

"One, I was waiting for you to get up so you could do it. Two, it got cold waiting for you to get up..." Sherlock smiled awkwardly, tugging at the other side of the jumper.

"It's actually worth how freaking cold it is here just to see you in my jumper. Do you have any idea how adorable you look?" John had sat down in front of the fireplace and now he was placing firewood strategically so it would burn better.

"Just too bad I haven't done any laundry in too long and that was the last clean one..." John mumbled before leaving the room.

Sherlock looked down at the jumper he had borrowed from John and smiled. It really was snugly. Plus, it smelled like him, so the fact that it didn't fit it all and looked very weird on him didn't really matter.

When the fire sparked up, John came back in and went to the kitchen to make their usual morning tea. Sherlock looked over him and realized to his amusement, John was wearing his robe.

Without a sound, and before John managed to come out into the living room, Sherlock got up and walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and nuzzling his nose into his neck.

"You look adorable in my clothing too," he mumbled, breathing in the scent that already surrounded him thanks to the jumper.

John chuckled. "I would've taken a shirt, but you are too slender for me to ever fit into those, so robe it is."

Letting go of the tea cups he had held when Sherlock wrapped his arms around him, John turned around and gave Sherlock a soft kiss on the lips before hugging him tightly, clinging to all the warmth he could get.

"We really need to get the heating fixed as soon as possible," he mumbled.

"It's not that bad, once the fireplace starts warming up," Sherlock mumbled back against his ear.

John smiled and let go of him so he could grab the teacups and walk over to the couch. Once Sherlock got there too, he grabbed all the blankets around them, unfolded them and wrapped them around the both of them while they snuggled close to each other, drinking tea and sharing body warmth.


	7. Day 7 Cosplaying

A/N: Aah, I'm so sorry, this is horrible. I had literally no idea how to write this chapter, so I sort of just went along with the first I could come up with. That's why it took longer than I said too, so sorry! Don't hate mee

* * *

**Day 7: Cosplaying**

"Sherlock, this is ridiculous!" John complained loudly in front of the mirror. "Captain America? Seriously? You just had to choose the most spangly and tight outfit for me while you can just put on a fake light heart and a Black Sabbath t-shirt!"

"Oh shut up, you look dapper," Sherlock said with a playful smirk, eying John where he stood in stars and stripes from toes to head.

"Okay, what was wrong with the custom made jackets, enlighten me," John was referring to a couple of very simple Captain America and Iron Man jackets with hoods resembling Iron Man's and Captain America's masks from Amazon.

"We have to be there the whole day, the least we can do is look like we tried," Sherlock smiled while making sure the little ball of light was completely fastened to his chest.

"Please, don't make me go," John pleaded with a small voice. He looked like he had given up where he stood in front of the mirror.

"Shush now," Sherlock said, putting a hand under John's jaw to push his face forward so he could plant a quick kiss on his lips. John closed his eyes and leaned slightly in, but Sherlock grabbed a sharpie and left the room before it turned into a make out session.

"Are you seriously going to draw the beard on with a sharpie!?"

* * *

"You do realize we could have just dressed normally and pretend we work here, right?" John said to Sherlock, gripping tight on his hand so they wouldn't get away from each other.

"The art of disguise is to know how to hide in plain sight, John. The man they got the tip about would never suspect a Tony Stark with a sharpie beard and his boyfriend, Captain America. And look, everyone here looks ridiculous, you don't have to worry about a thing," Sherlock snuck an arm around John's waist and pressed a kiss to his temple before dragging him away so they could try and have fun for a while.

* * *

"Well... that was fun," John laughed when they reached Baker Street. Sherlock joined in on the laughter while unlocking the door, both of them remembering the wild chase between cosplayers thinking it was a show. Some sort of 'superheroes Captain America and Iron Man save the day' set-up. As soon as he found out there actually were people after him and after the chase, police men had come in to arrest him and John and Sherlock were able to leave. They did leave with a couple of bags though; they had found some pretty interesting stuff there.

"Care for some strange, foreign tea, Mr. Stark?" John asked Sherlock who was trying to scrub the sharpie beard away.

"Of course, Cap. You don't have any tips on removing permanent marker from skin, do you?" he asked a slight desperation in his voice barely audible.

"If you scrub it well it should be gone in a couple of days," John laughed. "You look like a dork."

Sherlock shot him a dark look.

"So I'm chained to the apartment then..."

"Don't worry, we'll find something to make the time pass," John had walked over to Sherlock and now he planted a lingering kiss on his lips. "Go turn on the telly, I think my show is about to start."


	8. Day 8 Shopping

A/N: I am soo sorry for the very late update, I really don't have a proper excuse, it just came kinda late.. So so sorry! But here's day 8!

* * *

**Day 8: Shopping**

"NO, Sherlock, I am NOT buying you diet coke and mentos. Forget it!" John told Sherlock off, pointing at the shelves where he had found it.

"Oh, come on, John. It's just for an experiment!" Sherlock complained, begging John with pleading eyes.

John gave Sherlock a "you put that back or so help me" look before walking over to pick up some rice.

"But John, it's _soda_ and _candy_," Sherlock said, not taking orders and following him around with it all still in his hands.

"Do you really think I don't know what happens when you mix those two? Really? Now go put them back where you found them," John said with a firm voice, pointing Sherlock in a direction away from him.

Grumpily mumbling, Sherlock stamped away from John. With a smile and a shake of his head, John went to find the milk.

* * *

"Hey, Sherlock, could you get over here for a second?" John said just loudly enough so Sherlock could hear him where he stood, looking at something apparently very interesting.

"What is it?" Sherlock said back, not bothering to walk over to him.

Still a little grumpy after I denied him the furniture destroyers, then, John thought to himself.

"Anything else you need?"

"Yes, I would like some diet c-"

"_No_."

"_Fine_," Sherlock said with a very contradicting face

"Anything else?"

"_No_!"

When they finally got home, John carried the two bags they had ended up with to the kitchen.

"I'll just unpack then, and then get started on dinner?" he turned around to see if Sherlock thought it was okay.

Sherlock just nodded while putting his coat and scarf on the hanger. As soon as that was done, Sherlock evacuated the room like a volcano had just erupted in there.

John just shook his head at Sherlock's quick pace out before turning his head to the bags. He quickly pulled ware after ware out of the bag when suddenly; he held a diet coke in his hands. With a confused expression he took a look inside the bag and got hold of a pack of mentos too.

"SHERLOCK, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THESE DOING IN THE GROCERY BAGS?"


End file.
